User talk:BritishCynic
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Minecraft Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- DaNASCAT Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run amonthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:51, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! Thanks for welcoming me to this wiki! I think it has great potential, but still needs some work. I'm going to try and help add lots of content. Felprogrammer (talk) 02:15, November 6, 2012 (UTC)felprogrammer ::Hi There, Thanks for the response. Let me know what help you need or any questions you have. Happy editing! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:28, November 6, 2012 (UTC) iOS App Hey there, I was just wondering, would I be able to make an iOS app, based on the wiki? So that people would be able to download it and access info on everything listed here? I'm happy to agree to reasonable requests, like cost, and stuff, please get back to me asap. 03:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) That would be one way. At first, I was just going to manually input data, maybe later we'll use parsing or something. Vandalism Vandalism, I see most of our pages are vandalised / messed up, we need to crack down on this at once. Conzy24 (talk) 14:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) συνομιλία Wow, these articles are almost written by you. What a dedicated Minecraft player! I really appreciate your effort, and it is a pity that a few people are editing here. Why not promote the wiki on wikia so that more users can help improve this great wiki?? --[[User:Mentalistpro|♞ MENTALIST-'PRO']] (Talk) 11:44, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Also, can you change the wiki logo into ? Meanwhile, I request for admin right in order to overhaul the whole wiki, including the graphics, design and content. I am an experienced html and wiki user. I hope you can trust me and I will not make you disappointed. --[[User:Mentalistpro|♞ MENTALIST-'PRO']] (Talk) 12:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :I have just finished the mainpage, let see if there are any problems or improvement. also, thanks for granting me admin rights. :----[[User:Mentalistpro|♞ MENTALIST-'PRO']] (Talk) 19:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Mods I am not sure if we have to set up an disambiguration page for UE, as there is no UE mod, but there are mods created by UE since UE is an API. [[User:Mentalistpro|♞ MENTALIST-'PRO']] (Talk) 21:25, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :I wanna know how many mods are subscribed in the mod news section? --[[User:Mentalistpro|♞ MENTALIST-'PRO']] (Talk) 11:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I think we need to cooperate with someone like Minecraft Wiki Network or Minecraft Universe, the YouTuber as we severely lack visitors or contributors. We may have to consider merging wikis into our wiki in order to expand our scope of users. Only two active users cannot help improve the situation, I think we need to seek help from them or from Wikia Staff! [[User:Mentalistpro|♞ MENTALIST-'PRO']] (Talk) 08:10, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::maybe wikis in Minecraft Wiki Network, but I will consider Minecraft Wiki(Wikia) because there is Minecraft Wiki(Curse) already. The minecraft wiki in wikia cannot compete with the minecraft wiki in curse. [[User:Mentalistpro|♞ MENTALIST-'PRO']] (Talk) 01:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Other than that, I would recommend to cooperate with these wikis: :::* http://voltz.wikia.com/ (a small, unorganized community; quite active) :::* http://minecraftbuildcraft.wikia.com/wiki/ (2 active users) :::* http://thaumcrafttwo.wikia.com/ (1 active user) :::* http://thaumcraft-3.wikia.com/ (a small, unorganized community; quite active) :::* http://stevescarts.wikia.com/wiki/ (0 active user, but we can import articles from their site) :::[[User:Mentalistpro|♞ MENTALIST-'PRO']] (Talk) 06:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Have you contacted them? :::[[User:Mentalistpro|♞ MENTALIST-'PRO']] (Talk) 14:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Coming back Sorry for recent inactivity, I am really busy in my academic life. I think I will make more edits after I have bought a new laptop, because my graphic card is broken so I cannot screenshot or experiment any stuff in Minecraft. I will be more active after that and I am so sorry that I fail to bear my responsiblity as an admin. [[User:Mentalistpro|♞ MENTALIST-'PRO']] (Talk) 23:14, December 7, 2013 (UTC) TE 1.6 Why delete pages on Thermal Expansion? It is a real mod, you know. Do these pages need a table? I can't work with tables, as this example shows: Either way, it may need improvement, but isn't deletion an overreaction? Deletion is for spam pages and unneccessary pages with all information already documented elsewhere. Stub would be far more appropriate- and mature. "Oh, look, it's a page not set out properly! I think I'll delete it to remind everyone that I am the one in charge here, not you." Also, you've just lost 1 'manpower'. -snowttail False block Why did you block me in Gaming Wiki? I have NEVER spammed links to external sites in that wiki. I've only made one contribution, and that is about adding the characters that replace some characters. Plus, putting "Zais" was an accident. Please unblock me from that site. Arthur1124 (talk) 01:06, August 21, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry. Could have sworn that I saw a link being made on the user page to another site (which we have had a problem with recently), but I have now unblocked your account.--TwoTailedFox (talk) 08:11, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- 2015 Looking at this wiki in November 2015 and it's clear that, at least as standard vanilla features go, it's very outdated given that 1.4 was the last version mentioned. Currently at 1.8.8